The Final Link
by Orlando-Gurl-2004
Summary: The Mutants find another one, but this one has very strange powers. She is able to pick up anyones powers as soon as she sees them. But she also gets the sideeffects. Started after XMen 3. R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and the main character. Anything you recognize is otherwise owned.

**Prologue: Meeting.**

"I suppose I had better get going to bed." Courtney said at eleven-o-clock at night. She always had to do this to try and convince herself. "Since I have to wake up so early, and I'm not a morning person."

She got up from her seat and put her book down. She had been trying to find something on Aristotle for her school project. She lived in a small house with her parents, and their room, as well as the kitchen and living room were upstairs, and she and her room were downstairs, with a small bathroom. Since she never had to worry about people walking downstairs while she was in the bathroom, so she didn't close the door when she went in to use the toilet.

After a moment, she heard the garage door opening, which was not far from where the bathroom was, and was in clear sight. She didn't understand since both her parents were already asleep, and she was the only child left at home.

'_It must be the ghosts'_ She thought, and looked back down at the floor. After another minute, she heard something again, only this time it sounded like voices. Wasn't surprising, people were always breaking into their house since it was surrounded by trees and a lake. Both times someone had broken in she had been home alone or with a friend.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, looking at the unknown people, yet somehow familiar people coming through the door. I reached for the door and closed it so they couldn't see me anymore.

"Sorry!" I hear one of the men say. He sounded kind of old.

Since I still had on my pants from that day, I still had my new knife, so when I was about to go out, I got out my knife and got ready to use it if I had to.

Even though I wanted to be intimidating, my face was still red when I walked out. I somehow knew that they were mutants, even though I always thought that was just a movie and comic to amuse people.

"You probably don't know who we are." The old man in the wheelchair said, I could only guess he was the Professor.

"Yes. I do. Kind of. What I don't know is why you're here. I'm not a mutant…" At this, Logan laughs. Since he had interrupted me, I glared at him, and made like I was going to throw my knife into his face. "And I'm of no importance as a human. I'm only fifteen." I said, all kinds of thoughts running through my head.

Scott snorted. "If you think like that then yeah…you're right, but not as we see it."

The Professor motioned for him to stop so he could say a few words.

"As you probably know, Scott was killed during a personal battle, I suppose we could say. And yet here he is, right in front of you. To find out how he could be brought back, I started searching for new mutants with Cerebro. Do you know what I found? Once I started searching…note…for you…though I didn't know it at the time, all I knew was I was looking for new mutants who probably didn't even know about themself. I found you. I don't know how, but you brought Scott back, so, we came to see you." The Professor explained, following me into my room so I could sit down.

After he finished talking, I started thinking. _'How can this be? Why wasn't this found out earlier?'_ I thought. Then somehow in my mind I hear _'Because apparently we weren't supposed to know until now.'_ It was the Professor.

Apparently on my face was a scowl, because Logan, Kurt, Storm and Scott knew something was going on. _'I don't appreciate my mind being invaded!'_ I thought. _'But it wasn't. You were talking to me.'_ From his statement I started thinking even harder. _'So if I don't want others to hear what I'm saying, but I still need to talk to you, I can just do this?' 'Yes.'_ Was his reply.

This time, when I started to think, I knew that it was to myself. _'What if I also brought Jean back?'_

They were all sitting in my room quietly, thinking that I needed silence to think. I was done thinking. I stood up abruptly and walked outside, trying to be quiet so my parents wouldn't hear.

"Courtney! What are you doing?" Storm asked, walking after me.

"I'm going to try something." I said, sitting down on the ground. Once I got comfortable, I closed my eyes, and started meditating. I had started learning how a few months earlier, and from what I gathered, that's how I brought back Scott.

Everyone but the Professor was oblivious to what I was doing. He had been hoping for this. I sat there for several hours, trying to bring Jean back, so I wasn't truly meditating. Kurt, Scott and Storm had all started falling asleep. The Professor couldn't understand it. He knew that I was the one that had brought Scott back, and he had assumed that since I rushed out here that I knew how to bring Jean back.

At about two, I was getting so tired that I started having to focus on my meditating. Because of my focusing, I finally went into true meditation. I was later told how the wind started blowing a lot harder, and animals kept bringing me things that no one could describe by themselves. Not to long after that, from a lot of the noises everyone outside woke up.

At about five-o-clock, people could tell that it was a person in front of me, though no one could tell who it was. About a half hour later, Scott recognized Jean. He wanted to go up to her and try to wake her, but the Professor held him back.

At about six-thirty there was just one more thing to do before it was done. I thought out to everyone there. _'I don't know if I can do this. I'm going to try, but I'm not sure that I'll still be here. But that's okay, right? Jean is more important than me to all of you. If something happens, explain as much as you can to my parents, and thank you for letting me know before the end. Goodbye.'_ I thought, doing my best to finish quickly.

"No!" I heard Logan say, somewhat loudly.

As I put the last of my energy into the shell of Jean, darkness enclosed me.

When I woke up, I was still extremely tired.

'_I don't remember going to sleep. What happened?'_ I thought, trying to remember everything.

'_You used so much energy from your ability, that you just couldn't do anything. You were completely out, and Logan had to carry you back inside. You acted like you were dead. You had Logan pretty worried, but your brother and sister are here. Perhaps you would like to see them?'_ The Professor asked, obviously from upstairs.

Once I actually opened my eyes, Logan immediately came over to the very edge of the bed. It seemed like he had been waiting.

"Are you okay now? You've been out for ten days." He exclaimed, helping me sit up.

"Thank you, yes, I'm alright, just a little tired." I said, holding my head, still trying to figure everything out. Suddenly I gasped. "Did it work?" I asked, talking about Jean.

"Yes." Logan replied, suddenly looking puzzled, surprised I'm asking about that when I've been in a coma.

"So I suppose…you'll start vying for her heart again, trying to win her from Scott?" I asked, slowly, kind of upset I hadn't thought about it earlier.

"No, I don't think so. She's happy with the dork, and he's happy. I'm going to leave them alone." Logan said, surprising me completely, and he could tell.

"I'm afraid I don't hide my surprise very well, do I." I said, rather wryly.

"No. You really stink at it." Logan said, starting to laugh.

"HEY!" I somewhat yelled. Then I remembered my family. "Can you help me get upstairs? I'm sure my family is absolutely worried."

As Logan help me up the stairs, I started calling my nephew.

"Chris? Chris, where are you?" I said loudly, not quite yelling.

"Courtney!" My little two-year-old nephew yelled, coming to the top of the stairs.

When I got to the top of the steps, my legs were attacked, since he was still to little to hug me on the upper part.

"Hey Courtney! Glad to see you finally awake." My sister in-law Stephanie said, looking back over the couch.

"Yeah, so am I." I said, walking over to sit on my beanbag.

All the seats were taken, from my two parents, my brother and her wife, Jean, Scott, Storm, and the Professor in his wheelchair, somehow brought upstairs. It seemed that Kurt had left. He did kind of stand out.

"We've just been talking to your parents about you going to school. _I think we just about got them convinced._" The Professor told me, mind-speaking the last part.

'_If you do, congratulations, that's more than I was ever able to do.'_ I told him.

"Courtney, do you want to go to this school?" My mom asked, looking worried that I would be going so far away.

"Yes. I've heard so much about it, and I think it will help me in so many aspects, and it sounds like a lot of fun, what with everyone that I would be able to meet and get to know. You're always telling me I need to spend time with people other than Elizabeth and Christine. Well, this is a chance for me to meet a lot of new people, learn a lot, and see if I can do anything without you and dad right there, over my shoulder telling me what to do." I said, trying to make sure that we put the last piece into play so I could go. I really needed to learn what was going on with me.

"Well, I'm not really sure about it, but I think you should be able to go." My dad said, taking my moms hand in his.

"Well, we'll get out of your way, now that we know, I'll contact you for the rest of the information, so you can get on with your plans." The Professor said, wheeling towards the stairs.

To get him down the stairs, Logan and Scott took hold of the front and back of the Professors wheelchair. I followed them downstairs.

My mom yelled after me. "Courtney, were you still wanting to go with Stephanie and John? If so, you need to go and pack a bag."

"I will in a minute." I yelled back up the stairs.

"If you need anything, here is a ear bud that will connect you strait to the jet, and here is a phone, just in case we need to contact you or you need to contact us." Jean said, handing me the two things. "Mine, Logan's, Storms, Scott's and the Professors numbers are already in there, along with the number for the school."

"Thank you so much for everything. I finally get to find out what's going on with me. And I will probably use these a lot." I said, motioning to the new accessories.

"We'll pay for the emergency calls, or the calls to us, but if you talk to friends, then you have to pay for them." Scott said, just about to get in the car they had brought.

"I'll take it." I said, acting like it was the best offer ever, which was the best I was going to get, and I stuck my hand out to shake Scott's.

After everyone but Logan had gotten in the car, I turned to him. "Something you're wanting to say?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Be careful, and call me if you need anything." He turned, and was about to get in the car when he turned and gave a couple of parting words, "You're more important than you think."

These words left me thinking for the next few minutes before I was brought back to reality.

"Time to pack so we can leave." I said, turning to go into my room, pack, and go upstairs and shower before we left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, we're here." John said, stopping the car.

I got all my stuff and went into the house. As always I set my things down by the piano in the front room.

Since it was just about dinnertime, I got cleaned up after I went for my walk, and started helping with dinner.

"Stephanie, do you need any help with anything?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, I'm alright. It's almost ready anyway." Stephanie said, grabbing a bowl from the fridge.

"Ah, come on, I can still help." I said, grabbing dishes to set the table.

We had a pretty normal night, and about eleven everyone went to bed, though I sat up trying to figure more about my powers.

I figured that I wasn't going to be doing anything much, and so I would just wait until I could talk to the Professor to learn more, since he knew a lot more about mutants actually existing.

Since I couldn't really sleep at night, then I stayed up till about three in the morning, and finally started to drift off to sleep, so I turned the TV off and went to sleep.

In my dreams, I kept getting hurt one way or other, and thinking _'If I had Logan's powers then I would be able to heal myself, and this wouldn't really matter.'_ The pain in my dreams felt real though.

It was about six-thirty or seven in the morning when my brother came out to get ready for work, and like usual I didn't notice since I was in such a deep sleep. Apparently something was different, or wrong, since I soon heard him running to get something, or someone, and soon after felt him shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"No," I mumbled, trying to turn over to my other side, "I want to sleep more. I don't want to go to seminary today, can I just stay home?" I mumbled after having been shaken more.

"Courtney! Courtney, can you hear me?" I heard John asking, shaking me more.

"Yeah, let me sleep. I'll get up soon and help then." I mumbled back to him, glad that he had taken me from the pain in my dreams, but upset that he had woken me up so I couldn't see what came next, and starting to get mad at him for making me hurt outside of my dreams as well.

"Stephanie, we need to do something. We need to get her to a doctor." John said, and I finally heard the splashing.

"No doctor. What's going on?" I asked, trying to open my eyes, but seeing only red.

"Don't exert yourself, we need to get you to a doctor, something happened last night and you've lost a lot of blood and there are a lot of gashes all over you as well." Stephanie said, coming to my side.

"No, just leave me here, call Logan, he'll know what to do. The number is in the cell phone on the table." I said, starting to get coherency back. "He'll know what to do." I mumbled, started to fall into the black.

"Stephanie, will you call him?" John said, picking me up and taking me into the bathroom so I wouldn't be lying in all that blood, and they could get me cleaned up a little.

As Stephanie talked, John filled the bathtub with warm water, so they could put me in and hopefully stop the bleeding. After she finished with the call, finding out that Jean and Logan would be coming here, she came into the bathroom to help put me in the tub.

After I was completely undressed and in the tub, they covered the bathtub with a towel, so that the only thing showing were my legs arms and head.

I seemed to remember feeling very strange, like my body was working extra hard to heal, and yet, I didn't really understand why I felt that way. All I knew was that I hoped that John could get a hold of Logan and that he would get here soon, maybe the Professor would come and I could get some answers.

At about ten-thirty in the morning, I heard someone knock on the door, and I finally calmed down a bit. I had mostly healed by then. She was just about ready to get out, when Logan came in and looked crazed.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm fine. I hardly felt a thing, and I'm almost completely healed now." Courtney said, looking around the bathroom for her clothes.

"Are you sure you're okay? Can I get you anything?" Logan asked, still not convinced.

"Is the Professor here?" I asked, remembering the questions I had been wanting to ask him.

This got Logan looking kind-of like he had been punched and felt it. "No, only myself and Jean." Logan said, though he looked out the door, seeing if there was anyone who was in the hearing distance. "Though Storm and Cyclops are in the ship."

"I need to talk to you, where no one can here. Get out so I can get dressed, and I'll meet you in the back." Courtney said, still looking for his clothes.

After he walked out, I guess he told Stephanie that I was getting out, because she brought me some clothes, since there were none in the bathroom.

After I got dressed, I walked out and found Jean and Stephanie talking. I didn't see Logan anywhere so I figured that he had already gone outside. I went out back.

"What is it that you were needing to talk to me about?" Logan asked, turning towards me.

"I'm kind of curious. I can't seem to figure out why it's taken till now for me to get your powers, and why they came this way." Courtney said, walking over to him. "How do you bring your claws out?" I asked, trying to find some other way to say it, but not finding one.

"I just flex, but also kind of thinking about it." Logan said, thinking about what she had said.

I started focusing on my hands, and flexing, but nothing happened. I gave up for a minute, and just started talking with him.

"You seemed somewhat upset when I asked if the Professor was here." I said, looking at the grass. "Why?"

"Well, I was kind of worried about you," I looked at him hard, "Alright, so I was really worried about you, and you just ask the if the Professor is here."

"Well, he is the only one who would be able to answer my questions completely, and I had a lot of questions." I said, realized I had hurt his feelings, after being so worried.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down and realizing that my fingernails were about a foot long, and completely metal. "I think I'm starting to turn into you." I said, smiling and holding up my hand.

I had claws. I didn't know why, or how, since those were kind-of some of the questions that I was wanting to ask the Professor.

"Why did they come this way I wonder?" Logan mused.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how I got them." I said, still looking at them, though now trying to take them in and put them back out.

When I had successfully taken them out and put them back in several times, I figured that it was time to go back inside, before Stephanie started to worry, or figure that something was going on that shouldn't be.

When we got inside, Stephanie was putting the babies to sleep for their nap, and Jean was just about to come outside to check on me and make a doctor house call.

For about twenty minutes Stephanie was silent, making sure that Jean could get her work done and still worrying about whether I would be okay or not.

"Well, you seem fine to me. Just sleep a lot and take it easy." Jean said, putting everything back in her bag.

"I can do that. But before I start, can I go for a short walk outside?" I asked her, knowing that she would know what I meant.

"Just don't go beyond the field in the back." She said, telling me where the ship was.

"Okay, I won't be long." I said, slipping on my shoes.

When I closed the front door behind me, I breathed a sigh of relief. _'Thank goodness I was able to get away before I scream.'_ I thought, thinking how much they would be watching me while I was here now.

I went down the road, then on the somewhat major street to get to the empty lot behind the house. I could see a glimmer, but nothing else, since they somehow had it camouflaged.

When the ramp was lowered, I could still hardly see anything, but she knew where it was, so when I checked around me and made sure that no one could see me, and I walked over to the ramp and I instantly disappeared from the 'magic' of the ship.

"Hello Storm." I said, looking around me, having never been inside before, but still remembering all the times I had dreamed I could be a mutant, from the movies. "You know, I never dreamed that mutants were real, like actually believed it. I dreamed it, sure, but never really believed it. Yet here I am, a mutant." I said, reflecting on everything. "Anyway, how has everything been at the school? Is everything all right? Is the Professor okay?"

"Everything is fine. The Professor is fine, just running a bit behind on things, and getting a bit tired, but we all warn him against doing to much." Storm said, getting up from her seat.

As I looked around, I saw Kurt. "Is it only you four?"

"Yes, the Professor couldn't make it, and with everyone still doing summer school to maintain control, then none of the students could come with us." Storm said, grabbing a soda from a cooled I guessed they had there just in case of something.

"Well, I suppose I should be getting back, I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay with everyone." I said, turning towards the door.

"Is everything okay with you? Are you okay now?" Storm asked, noticing that Kurt was paying attention now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, not wanting to worry anyone, but still remembering the feeling of when I woke up.

"I'll talk to you soon, and see you later." Storm said, looking out the windows to see if anyone was around.

"Yeah. Thanks, and sorry for the trouble." I said, walking out before she could say anything more. I was getting really tired, and I was still not sure how long it should be, but knowing that I should be back by now from a short walk.

When I got back to the house, Logan greeted me, coming out the door, saying they were just leaving, and he would see me soon.

"Stay safe." He said, when neither Jean nor Steph could hear him.

"I'll try. I'll see you soon." I said, smiling at his concern.

"Courtney, don't try anything to strenuous, and try to take it easy. I know that may be kind of hard for you, but try your best." Jean said, coming outside behind Logan. "We'll see you beginning of the school-year, and who knows, maybe we'll see each other before then, "She said, then leaned toward me and whispered, "But hopefully it won't be for anything bad."

"I'll see you." I said, going inside and closing the door after they had both started down the drive.

I turned toward Steph. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, don't worry about me, I'm fine, and I hope that I haven't completely ruined everything for you. I'll clean up all the mess from last night and this morning, so you don't have to worry about that." I said quickly, before she could say anything.

"You don't have to worry about anything Courtney. I can take care of it." She said, walking towards the kitchen. "I need to take the kids and put them down for their nap though." She said, yawning.

"And so do you. You need some sleep." I said, realizing how late she had to stay up, and how early I had woken her up this morning. "Go, I'll just take a nap too."

"Are you sure?" She asked, still worried that I might start cleaning up.

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired myself." I said, putting together a air bed and making sure that everything would work out.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Steph said, going off to do some things.

As I laid in bed, I could feel something was happening, but I couldn't tell what. With what the Professor had taught me so far, I tried to see what had me so on edge, and I realized something happened to Logan, and Jean, and Storm, and Kurt, and that they were in trouble.

"Crap!" I said quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

Making sure that everyone was still asleep, I quickly got dressed, went into the bathroom, shut and locked to door, trying to make it seem like I was just in there, then transported to where I sensed they were.

When I reappeared on the other end, I didn't see anyone that I had to fight, but I kept my eyes open. I knew that the ship was right outside where they were, in a cave, or so it looked, so I walked up to each in turn, and teleported them back to the ship. When I came back for the last one, I still didn't see anyone, so I took Kurt back, and made sure that no one was following me, for damage later.

Thankfully, they had already shown me a little bit about how to fly the ship, but there was also a book, just in case of emergencies, so I took a quick lesson, and started out for the school.

I messed up a couple of times, but thankfully, since I didn't have to watch out for traffic, then I could read the instructions, so I could also read the instructions on landing, so a while later when I finally got to the school, since no one had woken up, I landed the ship, and transported each of them into the Professors study.

Once I had each of them inside the study, I mind spoke to the Professor, to see what was to be done. Once he got inside the room, he checked each of them for anything serious.

"It doesn't look like any real damage is done. They just seem to be out cold." The Professor said, looking up at me.

"Good, I was worried that something might have been done to them, since I couldn't wake them up, and they didn't wake up already." I said, sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"Lets get them to Jean's lab." The Professor said, gently coming over and putting his hand on my shoulder.

'_Ice, Rogue, I need help down in the Professor's study. Can you come quickly please?'_ I thought, knowing that they would come, since it was to the Professors study.

After a few minutes, they got inside the study, and stopped when they saw me. They had obviously known that someone else was here, since they didn't know who called them, but they had heard descriptions of me, so they knew who I was when they came in, and it wasn't who they expected.

"Rogue, Bobby, this is Courtney. She has just helped get Logan, Jean, Storm and Kurt back here. Now, if you would help her take them to Jean's lab, then we'll talk after." The Professor said, motioning to them.

"Rogue. You said that you're powers were gone, since you did…whatever it was…but…they aren't. I don't know how, but I can…sense them, if you will call it." I said, looking down at the floor, and picking up Kurt.

"What are you talking about? They can't still be there, wouldn't someone still know about them, or wouldn't I have been able to tell, or they come back by now?" Rogue asked, unbelievingly, in an insistent voice.

"I don't know, but to me, they are still there. And how would I be able to get two more powers, when you two are the only ones I've met just now. I can tell when I get knew powers, and both are there, even from you." I said, not willing to use them right now.

As we took them back to Jean's lab, I explained how she could bring them back out and only use them when she wanted to, so she could continue her life like she had been living it lately. When we finished taking them to the lab, I had to leave so I could make it back before they woke up and found me gone. I didn't want to worry Stephanie more than I already had.

The last trip I made was transporting Logan, since no one could carry him, as he was kind of heavy, what with all the metal.

"Stay safe Logan, and thank you for everything." I whispered to him, even though it was just myself and whoever was unconscious. Since there was still no sign of him waking, I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, made sure that I wasn't holding on to anything, and transported back to the house.

When I got to the house, I heard them just getting up, so I laid down on the couch, and covered up with a blanket and acted like I had been sleeping the whole time.

When they all came into the room, Chris got excited and wanted to play, so he came over and started waking me up and talking to me. We played for a while, and then made some dinner and cookies.

After we finished everything we all went swimming and had fun there as well, came home and took showers, and waited for John to get home so we could eat.

For the next week and a half, I kept acting like I was still recovering, but was feeling better than ever.

The night before my parents would pick me up, I made sure that I had all of my things, and had fun watching movies late with Stephanie and John. When we all finally went to bed, I called the Professor to make sure that everyone was okay, since they had barely gotten up from the tables where they had been since we took them there.

"They're all fine. Even with all the sleep that they've had, they've gone to bed." The Professor said, and I could hear the smile in his voice, since I had called nearly every day. "Apparently you're getting good with you're powers, since you could tell that I wasn't asleep."

"I just try to focus. Thanks Professor. Goodnight." I said, hanging up the phone.

In the morning when I finally woke up, nearly everyone else had already eaten and gotten ready for the trip, since we were meeting them part way.

"You guys ready already? Man, I feel lazy, since I've been sleeping all this time, and you're all ready." I said, quickly grabbing what I needed for a shower and taking a quick shower, skipping breakfast.

When I got out of the shower, I packed all the little things that I hadn't packed the night before, and took everything out to the car.

In the trip, I entertained the kids in the backseat, while we listened to Jeff Foxworthy and Bill Engvall, or just random country music.

When we got to the meeting place, my parents weren't there yet, so we just waited, though not for long.

"Thank you so much. I had such a great time, and I'm sorry for all the trouble and worry I caused you." I said, hugging all of them goodbye.

"We'll see you again soon." Stephanie said, handing me Edward.

"Bye buddy." I said, hugging him gently and handing him back to Stephanie so I could hug Chris.

Once we were on our way, it was pretty quiet, though thankfully we didn't have long to go, so I was able to think through almost everything that had happened while I had stayed there.

When we got home, since I was leaving again in two days, I unpacked all my stuff, put dirty clothes in the laundry, packed another bag for church camp, and anything else that I needed, and prepared for everything else going on, since after this, I would be going to school, then I also packed some boxes to send to the school, after which we went to town, sent the boxes, and did any last minute errands for camp.

"Hey mom! How has it been to be rid of me for almost a month?" I asked, after getting back from camp.

"Well, the house hasn't had a good cleaning, since I can't do cleaning and yard work, so before you leave for school, I need you to clean it, and it seems that you'll have to clean Chase's house, since after this he won't have you there to clean for him." Mom said, turning onto our road.

"Yeah well, this is going to be fun, and besides, I can't always be with my family everywhere." I said, going through a discussion that seemed to happen a lot lately.

"Are you sure that you have to go Courtney?" Mom asked, looking at me with a worried look.

"Yes. Besides, it'll be great." I said, closing the conversation, and getting my stuff out of the car to again wash it and get ready for my plane the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the plane the next day, I wasn't sure whether to be excited to nervous, but I finally decided to be both. Since nervousness was taking over, there wasn't much I could do about that, but I knew that I needed to be excited so I wouldn't just run from them.

It was several hours until the plane landed, so I decided to take a catnap, since I had hardly slept from excitement the last week. Only my plan didn't work very well, since the plane lost an engine, and we would have to make an emergency landing.

'_Oh please, Professor, if you can hear me, help!'_ was all I could think, through it all, since I had completely forgotten my powers. I didn't get any answer, since it would still be some time before we even got to New York. After they started to get the plane under control, I still couldn't sleep, since I was afraid that something would happen to one of the other engines, so I decided that I would write everything that had happened since I met everyone in my journal, up to that point in time, to distract myself.

Needless to say, it actually worked. The next thing I knew, we were getting ready to land, having finally gotten there. When I looked at how long it had taken me to write everything, nearly three hours, and how much I had written, roughly seventeen and a half pages, I realized that I had thought my life pretty good, until I had started writing, since I didn't focus on what I was writing, just getting my mind of the plane.

When we were able to get off the plane, I got my purse and small hand bag, and walked off as quickly as I could, swearing to myself that I would never ride on a plane again when I could use a different mode of transportation, or unless I personally knew the pilots, and knew that they would do everything in their power to help.

When I finally got out of the tunnel into the loading area, I saw everyone to greet me, but mostly I saw Logan's smiling face. That's when I realized it.

'_Oh boy'_ I thought. I liked Logan. I knew what this meant for me, but I also knew that it wouldn't be easy. It was the same now as with every other boy that I had ever liked, that I either told or that had found out. _'I'll have to avoid him!'_

"How was your flight?" Scott asked, picking up her small carry-on bag.

"Fine." I answered, though I think it was a bit too quickly. The Professor seemed to know that something had happened, that had scared me to my wits end.

'_How were things really?'_ The professor asked me, though not so anyone else could hear. My face fell. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it, but I still hoped.

'_We had to make an emergency landing. I'm bad enough on planes as it is, but when we lost an engine, and then the other one, I lost it.'_ I told him, trying to not let anyone else know we were talking because of my facial features.

'_Well, you made it here fine, so I guess everything turned out okay?'_ The Professor continued.

'_I guess so.'_ I said, smiling a bit, walking out the doors of the airport.

When we all got into the car, since Scott was driving, the Professor sat in the front seat with Jean and Logan on either side of me while-since I was the youngest-I sat in the middle.

It took about a half hour to get to the school. All the way, I caught myself looking at Logan almost constantly. I fought it, and tried to talk to the Professor and Jean. Though half the way, the Professor was talking with Scott, and most the time Jean would join in, so I just pretended that I was tired, and tried to act like I was going to fall asleep. _'Thank goodness I kept trying to trick mom when I didn't want to talk, so I can use that now!'_ I thought.

Since Logan didn't get out of the car very fast, and Jean was nearly out, I decided that I would get out that side, and go to my room as quickly as possible, so I wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Cou-" Logan started, but I had already grabbed my bag and was out of the garage.

Though I had pushed past a few of the people, they all turned to look at me, and realized that I was running from Logan. That just got me more weird looks.

Since I didn't know where I would be sleeping, I just set my stuff down at the edge of the stairs, and went into the most crowded room I could find quickly.

Someone that looked like he was a professor, but a young one, even more so than Jean, walked over and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." I said to him, telling him my name.

"So what brings you here? What kind of power?" He asked, seeming truly interested, and I was glad that he was talking to me, because Logan had just walked in the room.

"Well, I see, or sometimes I have to meet them, but by just that I gain their powers. The Professor wanted me to come and learn better how to use them, plus get in some actual school." I said, mentioning that I hadn't ever really done school at home.

"Yeah, you definitely won't get to do that here." He said just as Logan walked up.

"I'll help you get your stuff to your room." Logan said, seeming not to notice that he had interrupted our conversation.

"Alright. Thank you." I said, not wanting him to, but not finding a polite way to decline, or any way that wouldn't hurt his feelings.

He led me to the stairs and picked up most of my bags, and I got the rest of them, but I still had an uneasy feeling about whatever it was he wanted to talk about.

We got to where I was supposed to sleep, and he set my stuff down by my bed and just stood there, it seemed like he was contemplating something.

Finally he spoke.

"How did you know?" Logan asked, looking up at me.

Fear swept over me. I didn't want him to know that I liked him. "Know what?" I asked, forcing myself to sound like I didn't care what was being said, or just had a lot of unpacking to do, and I was tired.

"After we came and saw you at your families house. How did you know that we needed help, or that we were in trouble?" Logan asked, a questioning look on his face.

"Comes with the powers I get I suppose. I guess since I had all ya'lls powers, then I…kinda know if something is wrong, or if everything's okay, or whatever." I said slowly, realizing this was one of the reasons the Professor wanted me to come here, so I could learn this very thing.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed, like he had expected something else. Or hoped.

There was silence for what seemed an eternity, and then he finally turned to leave.

"I suppose you want to unpack and rest a bit. I heard about the problems on the plane." He said facing me and seeing the indignant look on my face, but also the fear. "I'll see you later." He said, and walked the rest of the way out of the room before I could think of something to say.

I sighed, thankful that I was finally alone, since that had been all that I wanted since I had gotten into the car. I looked at my surroundings, and realized that I would be sharing a room with someone, and while I was thinking who it might be, I unpacked, careful to put everything in my dresser, instead of my roommates.

After several minutes, I noticed someone was standing in the doorway. Hoping that it wasn't Logan, I looked over and found myself staring at Jean.

"Courtney, is something wrong?" Jean asked, walking a little further into the room.

"No. No, why would it be?" I asked, getting somewhat frantic.

Since I was also able to read minds, then I could prevent mine from being read, even by the most powerful person.

"Because you are avoiding Logan like he's the plague. What's wrong, really?" She asked, sitting on my bed and motioning for me to join her.

Before I did, I went and checked to make sure that there wasn't anyone near the door in the hallway, and I closed the door. When that was done I finally joined her on the bed, fidgeting nervously.

"I-I'm not exactly sure, but I think-" I looked up at her quickly, trying to figure out if I could possibly lie and get away with it, much as I hated it.

It was a lost case.

"You've fallen in love with him." Jean stated, noting my pained expression. I simply just nodded my head.

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do. I can't talk to him like I used to, because things have changed, for me at least." I said, quickly forgetting I didn't want anyone to know.

"That's no reason why you can't talk to him. He's really worried, first that something's just wrong in your life, and second that either you don't like him, or that you're scared of him." Jean said, so many different expressions crossing her face. "He's fallen in love with you. You can't avoid it."

"I have to. I can't be in a relationship, and I wouldn't know how anyways. Besides… he's still in love with you." I said quietly. It hurt to say it, to acknowledge it, but I knew that I had to.

"No. Not anymore. He _used_ to be in love with me, but then he met someone." Jean said, smiling slightly. "Don't sell yourself short. If you would allow it, I'm sure you would find yourself very happy around him." She paused for a minute, letting it sink in. "Think about that, but even if you can't be what you call-yourself- around him anymore, at least talk to him. He's hurting right now, because of everything he thinks he's done."

She gave me a quick hug, and then she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I'm sure she knew that I needed to be alone. I sat still for several minutes before I just lay down on my bed and cried.

I'm not sure how long I cried, but soon I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I thought something was wrong. The lights were on, it was dark outside, and I didn't recognize where I was.

"So you've finally woken up."

I sat up abruptly, looking around to see who had spoken to me.

"It's alright. My name is Kaci. I'm your roommate. I hope you don't mind, but I finished putting all of your stuff away. I can't stand to see a lot of bags, so I put them under your bed. All of your clothes are in your closet, or in the drawers, and your toiletries are in the bathroom, or if their personal, in the bedside table." Kaci said, sitting in a chair by her bed, reading a book.

"Oh. Thank you. I'm Courtney." I said, noticing how raspy my voice was. I didn't want to say anything more so that-I hoped- she wouldn't notice, but it wasn't any use.

"There's some water on the table for you. I don't mean to pry, but I have a insatiable curiosity that will someday be my ruin, but why were you crying?" Kaci asked, putting the book down slightly so it wasn't covering her face so much.

"I-I-" I said, thinking fast, not wanting her to know that I've fallen in love with someone twice my age. "I'm just not used to all of this kind of stuff. And I've been having problems with my family. They don't like my choice to come here very much, and it's just all caught up with my I guess."

"Oh." She paused for a minute. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. It's not your fault. And besides, I've learned to get along with it. My family doesn't want anything to do with me, that's their fault, not mine. I've done nothing wrong. At least, not for me."

"Oh." Kaci said, and then paused for a minute seeming to reflect. Her face sudden brightened. "I forgot. The Professor said that some food would be down there when you were ready. Everyone else has already eaten, but he always allows us to either skip our first meal here or take it late." She said, the brought her book back up to covering her face, dismissing me.

I sat looking at her for a minute, stunned, then took note of her message and got up to clean up for my dinner, even if I wouldn't be around anyone else.

I walked downstairs, looking around at my surroundings, now that I didn't feel so rushed to get away from Logan, I realized that I liked the was things looked here. I saw people playing foosball, and video games, and watching TV and reading books. I saw people playing board games, or just talking, and even some people on the phone.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found Logan sitting at the counter drinking some root beer. She also sees another teenage boy sitting next to him, and when Logan gets a warm root beer when he's done with the current one, he hands it to the other kid and just takes it back after a minute, covered with ice.

"Thanks kid. You've gotten really useful." Logan said, taking a drink and then putting the bottle up to his forehead.

"Yeah, real useful. First I cool off your drink, then I tell you there's someone else in the room." He said, looking back at me.

I knew that after he said that I looked very scared, but I couldn't seem to get control of my feelings. I liked having just stood there and watched Logan. It was comforting, but I didn't think that I was ready to talk to him yet. I still had to work a lot out!

I also noticed how when he said that, Logan jerked and turned around. I saw his face with a smile on it, and then when he saw how I was looking at them, he looked kind of angry, and sad. He turned away from me quickly, back to the counter and stared at it like his life was depending on it.

Looking back and forth between them, the kid suddenly introduced himself. "I'm Bobby. People call me Ice Man." He said, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Courtney." I said, then trying to loosen the tension say. "People call me Courtney." I said with a slight smile.

"Maybe I can help with that. What's your power?" Bobby-AKA Ice Man- asked.

"Well, I'm not really sur-" I started, but got interrupted.

"She gains peoples powers when she looks at them, or meet them. Like now, she'll have your power." Logan interrupted, seeming distant, but still seeming at the same time to pay close attention to the conversation.

Bobby looked impressed when he looked back at me. I barely noticed it, only out of the corner of my eyes. I was too focused on Logan.

"Courtney? Are you okay?" Bobby asked, looking between us now.

I snapped out of my reverie, right before Logan turned around to look, and I guess, make sure I wasn't killing myself, or something of the sort.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just going to get something to eat." I said, weakly, walking to the fridge and getting out what looked to be tonight's dinner.

While my food was heating in the microwave, I noticed that I had started crying again. It had hurt so much to see the pain on Logan's face, and to hear him talk like he had. I didn't think it should, so I tried to stop them, but it didn't work.

I didn't hear much, but I heard enough to know that someone was leaving the room, and as much as I didn't want to talk to Logan, I wanted him to stay. I was also scared to look back and see that he was gone, but I decided that if he was, I would just follow him and talk to him.

I was surprised to look back and see that Bobby had left. I noticed that Logan was watching my face and I could tell that he was considering leaving too. Before I turned, I hadn't taken the time to wipe my face clean of tears.

We stood for a minute or two looking at each other, then Logan started getting up. I wasn't sure if he was leaving, but if he was, I had to stop him, though I didn't know how. When he started heading for the door, I took an involuntary step towards him.

"Logan!" I cried, not thinking about what I was doing. I just didn't want him to leave, at least without saying hello, and I didn't want him to leave… hurt.

He didn't speak, or turn back, he just kind of looked over his shoulder, I guess waiting for me to tell him something mean.

"Don't leave. I don't want you to go." _I can't believe I actually said that!_

He looked as surprised as I felt. He turned towards me slightly, and I took another step towards him. I looked up and, even though I knew I had to say it, I was scared to. He saw the fear, and misinterpreted it.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been avoiding you, but I had to figure some things out." I said, reaching my hand out to put it on his arm. "I know I shouldn't have been, but I've been scared, but it's not because of anything you've done. Please don't think that. It's just me."

"Courtney, you don't have to do this." He said quietly, looking down at me.

"I know. I never have to do anything. But what I have to do, or more importantly, what I _want_ to do, does count." I said, making the final step up to him.

I didn't know what I was going to do, or even what I was doing, but I found myself on my toes, leaning in to kiss him on his… cheek? How did that happen? Far as I knew, I had been aiming for his mouth. Maybe it was better this way.

I went back down on my feet, and looking down, realized I felt really hot. '_Oh no!'_ I was blushing! I took a hold of his hand.

"Will you keep me company?" I asked, finally looking up at him again. He looked surprised, but happy, and even happier when he smiled.

"If you want me to." He said, leading the way back to the bar so I wouldn't have time to change my mind. Now it was my turn to smile.

He sat down, and, still holding his hand, I looked over at the microwave wondering when it was going to go off. Then I realized it already had.

"Oh!" I said, loosening my hand so I could go and get my food. I started walking forward and was jerked back. I realized that, even though I had loosened my hand, he hadn't loosened his.

"You sit." He said, smiling. "I'll get it."

I smiled at him and complied, knowing it was futile to argue. He got my food and something to eat with, along with a napkin and a soda.

"Thank you." I said, then looked down again. "Especially for staying with me."

"I think I'm happier about that than you are." He said, sitting down next to me and, with his head leaning on his hand, looked right at me the whole time I ate.

It was a very enjoyable way to spend meal time, and I wished that I could do this every night, instead of eating with everyone else, as I was sure this would be much more enjoyable.

When I finished my last bite of food, and got up and turned to put my chair back in its position, then turned back to get my plates to clean them and found them gone.

"You don't have to do that you know." I said, looking over at Logan who had my plates, and was commencing to clean them.

"I know. I don't have to do anything, but what I need to do and what I want to do, it's my choice." He said, smiling at me.

For a minute I forgot to breath. It was bad enough that he had used my own words on me, but then to smile like that! '_Insufferable man!'_ I thought.

When he finished cleaning my dishes, he looked at the clock and his face lost the happy look.

"I'm sure you're tired, and tomorrow will be very important for you. We better be getting to our rooms." He said, starting to walk from the room.

"Logan!" I said, hurrying after him.

When he stopped, I was already so close and he stopped so abruptly that I ran into him. He put his arms around me to steady me, making sure that I wouldn't fall. When I was able to stand on my own again, I tried to make it seem like I couldn't. I liked the feel of his arms around me, but he noticed, and took his arms off me.

"Thank you again, for sitting with me, and thank you for saving me just then. I'm also sorry for avoiding you, and for running into you just now." I said, the whole time looking down at my feet. When I got the courage to look up again, he looked amused. I realized that I had been rambling, so to cover up a bit, I stood on m toes again and kissed him on the cheek, then hurried away to my room.

'_I don't know what's come over me, but I like it. I'll also have to find Jean tomorrow and thank her. I've really enjoyed tonight. And who knows, maybe he does like me back.'_ I thought, but then it was ruined. _'But what if he's just humoring me?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been several weeks by the time that Courtney finally got settled into her routine and got to where she could actually look around and recognize people and places without having to really try to remember.

I had been having a lot of fun, but I knew that this next couple of days would be really weird to me because I was so used to being home for this time of year.

My birthday.

I was turning sixteen. I had gotten my license early because of health trouble in the family, so I was able to take myself to church and early morning bible study and activities that I was involved in.

'_I can't believe tomorrow is actually my birthday, and I'm not even home to celebrate it, and I haven't heard anything about it, so no doubt everyone has forgotten about it.'_

Even though everyone had forgotten my birthday, it had still been a really good time here. I had really gotten to know Logan, and sadly, no matter what I did I just kept liking him, which made me really nervous around him no matter what.

It had also been very difficult lately because I had gotten so many new powers in such a short amount of time and I hardly had time to learn how to use them all so I didn't hurt someone, and nearly everyone was confused by me because they knew that if they needed the powers of someone but that person wasn't there then they could come to me, and I could sometimes help them, but they also didn't like having someone else that had their power. Especially since I got it from them.

Thankfully unless I actually needed the powers, then they didn't come out, since they weren't my original power.

On the day before my birthday, I walked around in kind of a haze, and people kept asking what was going on, but I just kept telling them nothing. Stupid, I know. If I wanted someone to know it was my birthday, when none of them would have without my telling them. But I didn't want to.

I went to sleep that night, and just cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I had a few minutes without remembering that I wasn't home, or even that it was my birthday. Once I started waking up though, I remembered, and wished I could just go back to sleep. But I had things to do, and that night I had church activities, and knowing people around here, while I was out, they would want me to run some sort of errand for them. I was fine with that. If I kept busy, maybe the day would go by much faster.

My first lesson was math, and being my worst subject, it was always the most hated part of the day.

When I had cleaned up, I hurried to grab my books, run downstairs, and get to the right room so I wouldn't get in trouble.

I was right on time to class. I took my usual seat, bringing out the right books and went to where I thought we would be studying. I had been sick, so I didn't know the exact place, but I did what I thought they had had time to study, and I had tried to do all my lessons so I wouldn't fall behind. When they told us what lesson to turn to, I went pale, and I knew it. It was at least five difficult lessons ahead of where I had studied. I was going to be so lost I wouldn't even know anything of what they were saying. I knew it would be like they were speaking in a foreign language.

Thankfully, there was a person next to me that understood, so he tried to help me out during the lesson. With his help, it wasn't as difficult as I would have thought at first. Once the lesson was through, I thanked him and went to talk to the professor so I would be able to catch up. I knew that if I did talk to him, I would be late for breakfast, and would only get there for anything if I was lucky.

When I walked out of the room, I found the Professor waiting and when he saw me came over and talked to me.

"I will need your help today. If at all possible. I have to run some errands and no one else is able to take me, they're all busy. So if you could take me to the store later so I can get some supplies for tomorrow's lesson, then it would be very helpful." Xavier said, walking with me to the next room for my breakfast.

"I would be happy to. You know that anytime I can help you in any way I will." I said, stopping at the doorway.

"Well, if it would be possible to leave around three, so that we can get back before you have to leave for your church night." Professor said, turning his wheel chair so that he could go to his class.

"That would be fine. I'll see you at three Professor." I said, walking into the room and rushing to get a plate and something to eat. I had ten minutes to get to my next class.

Halfway through my meal, I noticed that someone was standing above me, though I could only see the shadow.

When I looked up, I saw Logan standing there.

"Hi." Courtney said, pausing before taking another bite when he didn't respond.

After a minute, he sat down across from me.

"Hi. Are you still going to your church tonight?" Logan asked, taking a kind of long time asking.

"Unless there's some really good reason for me not to." I replied, trying to return to my meal.

"Would you mind if I went with you? I've got some stuff to do in town, and I'd like to see what it's like there." Logan said, looking down at the table.

"Fine by me. I'm taking the professor to town, then when we get back then I'm going to hurry and get ready and leave. Is a quarter after six okay?" Courtney asked, looking up at him, leaning across the table a little bit to see if I could get him to look at her.

"That's fine." Logan said, pausing slightly. "I better be going. I've still got a lot to do."

I watched him leave and wondered what was up. He never acted like this around me. Especially not so nervous and kind of clipped even.

I finished eating and went to my final class of the day. It seemed that this was the class I always dreaded. Using my powers. I didn't like all the looks that people gave me. They looked at me like I was a freak, even though they had some of the same powers.

'_I thought this was a place I could go and get away from that, and learn what was happening to me. I guess I was wrong.'_ Lately it hadn't been quite as bad, but they still looked at me strangely and I didn't like it.

When I got to the class, everyone turned their heads towards me, wrinkling their noses. I wished I could just melt into a wall, or cease to exist at these types of moments. Though I was scared out of my mind-I didn't like people staring at me-I walked calmly to my seat and sat looking strait ahead waiting for their teacher.

When he walked in, I was very surprised. I looked at Logan, trying to comprehend what he was doing there, until I realized he was to be their teacher today.

"I don't know why I'm here, as I don't have powers, but the Professor wanted me to come in and see what I could help with." Logan started out, looking at everyone but keeping his gaze on Courtney the longest. Everyone noticed that, and looked to me like they would at home if I were the teachers pet.

"I suppose we'll start out by introducing ourselves since I don't know everyone." Logan said, pointing to someone, who took his time standing up and joked a little before he actually said who he was and what his power was.

When my turn came, I stood up and stated my name and sat down, not sure what to say my power was.

"Courtney. Your power." Logan said, sounding like he had earlier when he had been in a hurry to get away from me.

"Lo-Sir, I don't know what my power is. I guess you could say… anything that anyone does, so far as I've met them…" I knew that everyone would hate me for that, but I had to be truthful.

"Alright. Continue." Logan said, pointing to the next person in line.

It seemed that all through the class when Logan needed a volunteer he would always ask me, and I started to hate knowing him personally. I could tell that everyone's hate towards me had grown in that hour and a half.

When class finished I quickly headed to the door, but was too slow.

"Courtney. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Logan asked, barely even looking up from a list that he had somehow acquired.

I stayed behind, wishing again that I could melt into a wall, but if I transported, it wouldn't be all that hard to find me. Everyone knew that after classes I went to my room, and if he really wanted to talk to me, then he could just ask the Professor.

When everyone was gone, Logan finally looked up from the desk.

"Courtney-" He started, sounding like he was sorry to be there, having to talk to me.

I backed up towards the door, keeping my eyes to the floor. "I need to go to my room. Get ready to leave…"

"Courtney, hold on a minute." Logan said, grabbing a hold on her arm, and I quickly looked up. I hadn't seen him come up so quickly. "I… I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't sure that I could be that close to you with all those people around."

I was scared. I hadn't ever heard someone talk to me in that tone of voice, but I had heard others use it, and not too long afterwards they were married, or some such thing.

"I really need to get my stuff-" I started, but my mouth was covered with Logan's before I was able to finish the sentence. I couldn't think. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stood there for a minute.

'_What am I doing?!' _I thought frantically, pulling back from him as fast as I could.

"Courtney, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, but-" Logan started, but I held up my hand, backing towards the door again.

"I'll see you later." I said, and quickly turned around and ran out of the room.

I couldn't handle this. I had more important things to worry about.

I just stood leaning against my door for a minute, and then hurried to get dressed and gather my stuff for activities, since I would have time to take the Professor to the store, get back, and have about five minutes before I would have to leave for activities.

When I got downstairs the Professor and Logan were waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" the Professor asked, turning to head to the garage.

"Yeah." I said, hurrying after him, avoiding Logan's eyes.

We loaded into my car, and I put the wheelchair in the trunk, glad that it was big, and got into the drivers seat.

I headed to the nearest store that would have everything the Professor had said we would need. I got out and headed to the back of the car, finding Logan there unloading the wheelchair, so I hurried around to the Professors side of the car.

During the whole time we were in the store, I stuck to the Professor. I wasn't taking the chance that I would find myself alone with Logan again. If he tried something again, it could be disastrous.

We quickly filled up the first basket and the Professor sent Logan to get another one.

"What's going on?" He asked me, absently grabbing a few more items. "It seems you've been avoiding Logan all day."

"Not all day. Just since he taught the last class. Actually since everyone else left the room and he asked me to stay behind. Professor, I'm not sure what to do. He wants something that I can't give him." I said, then saw Logan nearly to us, and immediately shut up.

'_I can't seem to figure out what he wants from me. There's always something new going on, and I don't know how to act around him anymore.'_ I told the Professor, through our minds so Logan wouldn't hear.

"Pity." The Professor said. I could only guess that he didn't know that Logan was right behind him.

"What?" Logan asked, finally coming into the Professor's view.

Though he kept himself composed, I could tell he was surprised to find him there. "One of these are broken. Oh good. You got another basket."

I did my best not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"Sorry about that Professor. Is there another one there?" I asked, motioning to the item he was holding.

"Oh. Yes, there is." He said, pulling another one off, and putting them in the new basket.

Much of the rest of the trip went this way, joking about something or other, and although I knew that I shouldn't, I kept teasing the Professor about items being broken.

When we walked out of the store, I heard the Professor mumbling to himself, and heard a little of one of the sentences.

"… and low on funds…"

Logan and I got the Professor settled and his wheelchair in the trunk, and put as many groceries in the trunk with it, and put the rest in the back, offered to sit in the back with them so Logan wouldn't be so crowded, but still ended up driving.

We hurried back to the school and Jean was there with the Professors usual wheelchair.

"How did the trip go?" She asked, bringing it over and getting the Professor settled.

"We got nearly everything that we needed." He said, heading to the ramp to go into the house.

Jean helped Logan and I with all the groceries, and whatever none of us could carry I used mind power to bring it in after us.

We were told to carry all of it into the Professor's study and put in the cabinets there. Jean and the Professor managed most of it, then Logan and I left, heading to activities.

"Does it really start this early?" Logan asked me, climbing into the front seat.

"No. But I have some errands that I need to run before we get there. I need to run by the bank, and the store, since my friends birthday is today, as is-" I stopped suddenly, realizing what I had been about to say. I didn't like to tell people since it made it seem to me like it was just asking for a gift from them, so I never reminded or told anyone.

"As is what?" Logan asked, buckling his seat belt.

"Nothing. I just realized that my dads birthday was a couple days ago, and another friends birthday as well." I said, quickly coming up with the best excuse I could.

The rest of the ride to the bank was pretty silent, but I hurried in and left Logan with the car running and took out some money.

"On to the store… again…" I said, realizing it would have been much easier to just shop for these things earlier when we were already there. Thankfully Logan said nothing about this, and I quickly bought all the presents I would need for friends for the next couple of months.

'_Thank you, Lynn. I never would have thought that I would be thankful that you knew about me, but this makes it so much easier.'_ I could just transport there tonight and give her everything so she could hand it out for me. Not to mention I could visit with her, though it would have to be in silence, since no one else in her family knew about it.

When I loaded my things into the backseat, Logan got the car started and we headed out to my activities.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Logan hurried and got out. "I guess I'll see you later. I have to get something, and then I'll come back and see what all this is about." He said over his shoulder, barely even glancing at me.

"I guess he realizes that he shouldn't have done that earlier." I said softly, and realized that I didn't like that thought.

Activities went fast. It seemed like only a couple of minutes that I was there, or more, like I walked in, and then headed back out to my car.

I found Logan waiting for me outside, leaning on his door.

"You ready?" I asked him, unlocking the car.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He replied, and when the car started, it fell silent again.

We tried to be quiet getting into the house, but since I was thirsty and hungry, I headed into the kitchen, and got a root beer.

"Can I talk to you?" Logan asked, having followed me. "Nothing like earlier, I promise." He said, holding up his hands in a peace offering.

I thought about it for a minute and nodded. He led the way into the living room, and I followed, realizing that no one had said anything about my birthday, and it was nearly over.

Since Logan hadn't turned on the light, I flipped it on, and in the few seconds that I was blind, heard what sounded like an explosion.

"SURPRISE!"

I looked around at everyone and nearly cried. I did my best though and fought it, barely winning.

The Professor rolled out with Jean on his heels, and she grabbed my hand.

"You don't think we'd let you go without a birthday do you? After this year, you'll only get this kind of thing if one of the kids decide to do it for you, but everyone's first year we make sure that we do something nice for them. Come on. We're about to have dinner." Jean led me to the dining room, and I found so much food, almost all of it favorites of mine (which wasn't that hard to do, since I liked so much).

I was bombarded all through dinner. I had thought that everyone hated me, but so many of them were talking to me like I was their best friend.

Dinner was followed by desert, and there were some dishes that I recognized from home, and I realized it made me homesick.

Soon after we finished desert, the phone started ringing, and when Jean came back, she motioned to me to follow her.

"From back home."

"Hello?" I said, and heard so many friends from back home, and family as well. We talked for nearly a half hour before everyone had to leave, and I headed back to the party.

This time it was Bobby that led me to the proper room for the continuation. When I stood in the doorway, I stopped hard. The amount of presents!

"Those can't all be for me…" I said breathlessly, and Bobby had to drag me into the room.

"Think again. They're all yours."

It seemed that everyone had gotten me something, and it took forever to open all of them, leading late into the night.

When it was winding down, I was exhausted and thought I would go to bed, finally. I left an envelope in the Professors study with the money I had gotten for him, and headed for the stairs.

"Courtney, can I talk to you?" Logan asked, then without waiting for an answer took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"I didn't want to give you this is there, so I was waiting." He said, handing me a small package.

I opened it and found some sapphire jewelry. "Logan… they're beautiful!" There was a necklace, and earrings, and a little ring to go with them. "I can't except this!"

"Please. I want you to have it." Logan said, closing my hands over them.

"Thank you." I said, then on impulse kissed him. I hadn't meant for it to be more than a peck, but it lingered for a minute.

I looked at him for a minute, then back down at his gift, and turned to go to bed. When I got to the doorway, I looked back and he was still watching me.

"Goodnight… Logan." I said.


End file.
